As The Reaper Says Goodnight
by Honey-Comb-Tea
Summary: The world of the shinigami is about to change, a new king is coming into play, and our little L is faced with new unanswered questions. Dark, Yaoi, BBxL


Warning: Possible language, Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Man sex, Dark. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the characters. Only this fanfic involving them.

Light. All I can see is light. Something not quit real. Just at the edges of my vision. Blending into the darkness that surrounded me in it's comforting embrace. It hit me hard and fast. The realization. The truth...I was finally dead....~

In a world taken to heights of adrenalin.

A long way to death. A long way to go. It only seems like a few hours. Yet it could turn out to be a hundred years or more. Yet this journey was cut short. It was held back. It's time was not yet done. But how? Simple. It was not of that world to begin with. It was born for one in between. One of an even darker nature than hell it's self. The world of the shinagami.

Shinagami are rare. Only because they don't need to breed. They live forever. So when one is born, it's a big deal. So who was this new shinagami? What does he have to do with this story to begin with? He goes by the name of Beyond Birthday. The horror of Los Angeles. And the nightmare of the greatest detective, L Lawliet. And you know what the best part of this situation is? He's next in line for the shinagami throne.

Let the chaos begin~

With BB

I had been informed of what was to come. And what I was. It was slightly annoying yet intriguing all the same. And apparently I was next in line. Though there was also complications as well. Apparently I'm still connected to the human world. So as of this moment I'm back. A small group has come together here to talk about my predicament. I have one day to do what I wish before the meeting. And I know just how to spend it.

Something ringing.

With the detective Lawliet we can find him sitting in the basement of a large house. Hunched over his laptop and cake. He was it this moment trying to solve a fairly easy case, and was already bored out of his mind. It was not easy for the worlds greatest detective to become bored. But it did happen every now and then. So this is why he decided he would call it a night and at least rest his body. While the laptop slowly silenced it's soft whispering hum, L set the cake aside in the fridge. L was not one to waste good quality sweets.

The detective quietly stepped into his simple white bedroom, Pulling off his shirt as he went and dropping it beside the bed. The rustle of sheets could be heard and a creak of springs before everything became still once more. Long black eyelashes fluttering open and closed every now and then.

I waited. I waited until he had relaxed his eyes glued to the ceiling. His breathing calm and slow. Silent as a ghost I walk to his bedside. There I pull out my death note and lean over, lightly brushing it against the others arm. Then I wait.

It didn't take long for L to notice the shadow that loomed. That shimmered in and out of existence. With a jolt the man bolted upwards. Then stared. In front of him was a creature, no, man? Not that either. Something else? But what? Without a pause or quiver the detective voiced his inner questions. "Who are you?" A bark of laughter rung through the room. Blood red eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Forgotten me already Lawliet? That wounds me. Why don't you take a closer look?" L did so. Leaning forward and peering into that familiar face. It then hit him. The face. It had changed but it was him. It was most definitely him. "Beyond..." The shinagami chuckled. " The one and only."

He had changed so much. He was almost 9 feet tall, Hair a bit longer. Looking like black spikes. And what was supposed burn marks now were replaced by black smoky tendrils of smoke swirling across that pale face.

" B-but you died. I saw you!..I was at your funeral...." L mumbled. Eyes holding only confusion. BB looked away from those searching eyes. "...What happened?" Were the next voiced words, causing Beyond to chuckle again. "Wow, it almost sounds like you care L! Or is the uncaring face just that? A face?" L visibly flinched and looked away.

"....Maybe I do..." Beyond smirked and slowly crawled on the bed towards Lawliet. Said man looked up curiously only to be slowly pushed back against the mattress. A long black nailed finger was pressed to soft pale lips. Pausing any protest that may have, but didn't, been uttered. " Hush my Lawliet. Lets not have these questions interfere with the little time we have. For I only have 3 hours left to spend with you. Ok?"

While L tried to listen he couldn't help but shiver as Beyond's lips brushed against his ear. His cold breath tickling it. He quickly nodded, not trusting his voice for the moment. Yet suddenly, L voiced something anyway. He gasped in shock for he hadn't realized Beyond's hand sliding up his chest to tweak a soft nipple.

He shivered once again as that hand rubbed and pinched his nipples. The other hand began to stroke his lips. One finger gliding along soft plump buds of flesh. Gentle at first. Caressing almost. Yet that changed quickly when the same hand gripped the delicate jaw and wrenched it forward.

Beyond could tell. He could see it in his eyes. L had longed for him as he had to the other. That's why he boldly made his dissent on that tempting mouth. Pressing his icy lips to the dark haired detective's warm ones. And the response was almost instant. L's arms came to loop around his neck. His mouth moving against his own. There was no warmth in these actions. Only a cold biting pleasure.

The arousal hot and pulsing. The pleasure cold. Sending shivers down the spine. Exactly how they wanted it. One not so innocent and one damned to the ends of the earth. An uneven match yet fitting all the same. Time unheard. For time was fleeting and did not fit with this picture.

Lawliet had secretly yearned for this. Denying it even to himself. So sad. Yet now known. Now present.

Beyond running one hand down L's hip. The other working with the zipper to those faded blue jeans. The arousal was becoming even more evident in both men. Claw like nails digging into the soft skin of the hip. Flesh tearing, dripping slow beads of ruby. Drawing soft whimpers and cries from the owner of the injury. L pulled away from the, one of many, kiss. Grabbing Beyond's hand and bringing it to his mouth only to suck on the blood coated fingers. Beyond quickly becoming fascinated. Loving the way the blood stained that perfect mouth.

Beyond groaned. Lawliet was the only one who could tear this reaction out of the death god. Bringing his hand away from Lawliet's mouth, he gripped the jeans firmly and ripped them from the other man. Quickly flinging them aside, he set to work on drawing more precious red by sinking his sharp teeth into L's inner thigh. The responding gasp and moan where music to the shinagami's ears. As L was preoccupied, Beyond quickly disposed of his own clothes. Never breaking away with his unholy pleasuring.

That devilish mouth soon made it's way to the throbbing cock that was weeping to be sucked on. With a lick more moans were uttered. Beyond loved teasing. It was in his nature to draw desperation out of others. He grabbed Lawliet's member and quickly slipped it into his mouth. "Ah! Nnn...B-Beyond..."

A smirking mouth slowly dragged it's self up and down the impressive length. Tasting the salty pre-cum that had gathered there. Trailing his tongue from bass to tip then teasing the slit. By now L was panting hard. A gorgeous blush tainting his cheeks and black eyes glazed over in a lusting haze.

When he felt L close, he gave one more long suck then pulled his mouth away. Saliva dripping down the swollen organ. He crawled forward, sliding his body against the others as to create more friction for both. Causing the other to whimper with need. Gently, he lifted Lawliet, only to flip him into his stomach and press two fingers into that cute little mouth.

"Suck." Was the only thing said. L complied hesitantly with the command. Swirling his tongue around those long slender fingers causing the shinagami to let lose a shiver. 'God that's hot as fuck' He was getting harder by the minute and couldn't handle it anymore. It was done enough anyway for Beyond proceeded to pull his hand away and slip both fingers in all at once. Prodding here and there. "ngh..." The raven gritted his teeth. Wincing at the intrusion.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Would you look at that. Our little Ls a virgin!" Smirking black lips chuckled. For the blush staining the insomniac's face was extremely entertaining. After a moment of this he decided to cut the other some slack. He finished his work then pressed his own throbbing organ to the others entrance.

Leaning down he brushed his lips to the ravens ear. "Ready to scream Lawliet?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he pushed his unholy appendage into that hot tight entrance. "A-Ah! Y-yes!" The candy lover panted out. The shinagami smirked. "Then scream" He whispered before slamming the rest of the way in.

L was sure people must have heard his cries from a mile away. Not that he cared anymore. Beyond's large cock filled him more completely than anyone else ever could have. Hitting his prostate dead on, almost causing him to cum then and there. Blood mixing with sweat as the god bit and dug his nails into Lawliet's back, hips and thighs. Anywhere he could reach. Pushing the detective to levels of pleasure he had never even imagined. So...Why was he crying? The answer is simple. Confusion of his feelings.

Goodbye once more but not for the last

Beyond sat beside the bruised and sleeping figure of his desire. L had passed out after the second round and was clearly worn out. The shinagami sighed and got up to get dressed. Slipping on the black and red clothing. Then pressed his lips to Lawliet's one last time in parting, murmuring a goodbye against the bruised opening. Quietly, he jumped out the window. Flying off into the predawn with hidden bat like wings. Hidden from the eyes of all. 'I can finally move on'... Or so he thought..

A note

I wake up to nothing. I sigh. 'A dream then.' I sit up and wince. Why? The answer lay on my body in marks, bruises, and claw like cuts. 'No way...It couldn't have been real...Could it?' I decided to think about it later and get cleaned up. Planing to mull it over in a bath. As I stand something flutters to the floor. A note. I quickly pick it up and unfold it. My eyes widening in shock. I realize with a jolt, everything that had happened was very, very real.

"_Goodnight L Lawliet."_

**END**

AN: Ok...So I redid some of it. To make it a little more entertaining. And yes, there will be more. Yet only one or two more. It still makes me blush about writing it. So embarrassing! /////////////////////

Yet I hope you enjoy....Please don't kill me...


End file.
